Run Away
by Hazey Rine
Summary: She's been there and done that and has found true love in a stupid idiot who loves her just as much. Taiga swore that she would never run away from Ryuuji again... at least not for a long time.


**Title: Run away **

**Summary: She's been there and done that and has found true love in a stupid idiot who loves her just as much. Taiga swore that she would never run away from Ryuuji again... at least not for a long time.**

**Chapter One**

"H-Hands off!" Taiga couldn't help herself; her cheeks were staining with a dark ambrosia colour, and her head was getting heavier by the second. It seemed that she couldn't hold it up anymore- and that was slightly demeaning to her pride and dignity.

"What? Why?" Ryuuji, on the other hand, could see no problem in taking her towel and drying her hair for her. He froze mid action of rubbing those long golden brown locks, trying to keep it flat instead of frizzy. Taiga still wasn't answering and it was unnerving him. She usually smacked him on the head right about now, or was a slap on the face more powerful?

"Ryuuji-." Her breathe caught as he once again began to dry her hair, looking anywhere else but at her. She too was looking down, refusing to meet his blushing gaze. He's probably figured out why she was being so moody.

"It's not a crime to want to take care of my girlfriend." Ryuuji pulled back, towel in his hands before draping it on a nearby chair and cupping her cheek with one hand, the other resting on her stomach. "Be she pregnant or not."

"I told you not to get your hopes up." Taiga let out an adorable pout, her cheeks puffing up as she glared weakly up from where her height brought her. Last week she'd been showing a few signs of an early pregnancy, so Ryuuji had been fussing over her the whole time. When she received the guts to actually spare a few yen to buy a test, she was almost already certain that she wasn't.

"I know you did." Ryuuji leaned forward, the hand on her stomach moving to rest on the small of her back. She immediately relaxed against him, already knowing where this was going. "And it's all right. A baby's a little too much for now, I think. Imagine all the poor socks missing their buddies."

Taiga's lips curved up, but only at the slightest, before she lifted her gaze to smile at him rather cutely, her eyes shining with fresh tears. Ryuuji knew what to do.

The kiss was, with no other words to describe it, sweet. Taiga still couldn't believe that she had ever been so lucky as to have someone like Ryuuji. In her younger years, she must have done something good to deserve such a man who loved her and who she loved as well. Ryuuji's thoughts were going on the same tracks and he just relished in the fact that today, he could hold his PalmTop tiger, kiss her, hug her and never let go for as long as he wanted- or for as long as she didn't strike out at him.

"Happy Birthday..." Taiga whispered breathlessly once they'd pulled away and she'd remembered it was well around midnight right now. She was standing on the tips of her toes, gripping his nightshirt. Her frilly nightgown, a gift from Yasuko, fluttered gently when Ryuuji hugged her with enough force she fell on the bed with him on top. Her cheeks coloured in even more but he was still Ryuuji, so being Ryuuji, he scrambled to get off of her, knowing that she was embarrassed even though no one was around.

"Thank you, Taiga." He smiled that half smile- half stare at her from where he sat on the bed. Taiga remained on her back, biting her lip whilst she thought. Her eyes flickered from his face to a random area before deciding that since it was his birthday, it wouldn't be bad to give him another kiss or two.

"Neh, one more..." she started getting up, but Ryuuji pushed her back down with gentle hands. He supported his weight as he gave her a brief kiss, before pulling away for he could not resist the temptation of looking at her beautiful face. Taiga's eyes opened when they ended that kiss, and they once again fluttered shut when they began another. She didn't even need to ask for 'one more'. He knew what she wanted from her, and he never held back from showing her his love.

Their first kiss hadn't been much too different. Each time she whispered for 'one more', the love and yearning in her voice grew more evident and obvious. The way she gripped onto her arms as if if ever she'd let go, he'd disappear from her forever. What would a master be without her pet dog? Like hell was she petting that Chihuahua.

"I... Ryuuji..." Taiga found herself yearning to say it before he did while she laid on the bed, curled up beside him. He glanced down at her, sleepily raising an eyebrow at her stutters. He didn't interrupt her, what she wanted to say, she would say. "I l-love you... Ryuuji."

Ryuuji smiled kissing her forehead before getting her to curl out of her ball for him to hug her. "I love you too.

* * *

**So what did you think? This is just the first chapter and I'm sorry if it's weird. The introduction is always, always hard for me. Thoughts and critcism are appreciated. **


End file.
